Terror
by Just-another-teenage-dirtbag
Summary: It was just a job, a simple undercover assignment, but now Stiles was in danger. "BANG. I pushed him out of the way. "DEREK!"" AH One-shot


_Terror_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf *runs off and cries in a dark corner of misery and doom*_

_So err well I finished school and am 'in-between jobs' as they say sooo this is the result; Enjoy!_

People say that when a person is moments from death their whole life flashes before their eyes; whether this is true I wouldn't know. I usually deal with the aftermath of death the whys and the how's the grieving families and evidence bags but I have been close to death, once. There was no great realisation of the meaning of life or even long lost memories from a childhood long gone just the pure and unadulterated terror that comes with knowing that in a couple of minutes you may be arriving in a paradise or being prepared to rot in the ground (whatever you may believe in).

If someone had asked me a year ago what the most frightening moment of my life was it would be that moment, that moment as I stared down a barrel of a gun not knowing if I would live or die but life goes on and things change. In that instance standing here right now I could honestly say that seeing Stiles in the same situation I once stood in was enough to feel me with enough dread to completely overshadow my previous experience. Powerless, I just stood there my eyes trying to take in every last detail trying to find a way, anyway, to a least try and help try to find a way to starve off the fear and _help him._

A commonly held misconception is that after a traumatic wound to the body a person only feels a small bit of pain before they died, I mean isn't that what all doctors say? "They didn't feel any pain." "They passed too quickly to feel anything." I have even said it, whether it was to the mothers who had to sit there and be told what happened to their child or the partners who would now have to tell their own children what had happened. But in most cases that isn't true I've seen the result of the struggle a person puts up to hang on to that last shred of life, even as their bones shatter and their flesh rip they still hang on, the instinct to survive is so strong, even when you're drowning you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. No matter how much you're freaking out; the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding.

And that's how I was feeling right now, staring at the boy who was such a nuisance at first that could now evoke such emotion from me. It couldn't end this way, not like this not now and not him. In this run down warehouse, in a different situation I may have found this ironic I mean isn't that usually where most crime movies take place before the final climax? But this wasn't a movie this was the cold hard truth of reality, there was no secret plan to save the hero's live and ultimately the day, this was a reality where the villain might just win.

I could feel the seconds tick by until the ultimate end, an end where there was no Stiles. No more hyperactive pain in the ass Stiles that could twist an annoyed smile out of the hardest and most jaded of people. It was unbearable.

The silence dragged on.

I watched as the murderer casually points the gun towards the teen, his hair sloppily slicked back to appear somewhat cared for contradicting with his filthy appearance; he would be a somewhat handsome man if his eyes held any light behind them as they flickered from me to Stiles. His split lip, the result of our fight only a few short hours ago, starts to bleed again as his mouth widens into a manic grin. This was the face of someone who was already dead and had come to terms with that fact.

My life didn't flash before my eyes like most people say but it did flash to the decisions that lead me here. It was just a job, a simple undercover assignment to catch a run of the mill killer who's MO was virgins, and not the weirdest case I've handled in my line of work but still high priority. Now 6 months later and many dead ends I faced the killer or rather Stiles faced him and his weapon, years of training had prepared me for this situation but in a few short seconds all of my teachings and experience was useless.

However I did know two things, firstly I had to save Stile no matter what and secondly I was still pumped with adrenalin from our earlier chase. Before my mind could catch up I did the only thing I could to save him.

BANG.

I pushed him out of the way.

"DEREK!"

There was a pounding in my ears as I fell.

I could make out the distinct sound of more feet running into the warehouse followed by another BANG. Then there was silence… but was there?

Behind the deafening muteness I could almost hear the sound of someone crying, no begging. Then there was darkness and it was so peaceful that I couldn't deny its cold embrace and simply … fell.

_Ta da! Bit of a cliff hanger! How was it? My first Teen Wolf fanfic so a bit weary but please leave a review just to tell me what you thought! Should I carry on? Or keep it short and sweet? Again press that button (ew that sounded wrong… or was it just me that noticed it and now it's really awkward) and tell me if I should carry on or not. _

_P.S did you notice the Teen Wolf quote I put in there? ;)_


End file.
